Love You Brother
by CBloom2
Summary: A mushy Christmassy story based on our two favourite Doctor brothers. Loosely based on last Saturdays (6th Dec) episode so maybe a couple of spoilers, but nothing that would cause any suffering!


**So, I watched last Saturday's episode and was wondering if I'd heard correctly - when the blonde woman was talking to Cal (sitting on the bench), he asked her plans for Christmas - she said family stuff - then she asked "What about you? You have family?" To which he replied, "I don't know - I'm working on it," or words to that effect. Did I hear this right? Why did he not just tell her what he had told Lily earlier about Ethan being 'Up North'? Confused me a bit.**

**Anyway this is a bit of Christmassy fluff about Cal after his shift finished. Probably a bit mushy and totally out of character for him (although I'm not so sure now), but here goes...**

**As usual I don't own anyone that you recognise.**

**Love You Brother**

Darkness greeted Dr Caleb Knight as he unlocked and opened the door to his brother's flat, that he was still staying in. He managed to kick the door closed behind him as he had his hands full with his takeaway and a six pack of beer.

He made his way into the kitchen before he turned on the light. Immediately he noticed a Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, that hadn't been there when he had left that morning. He smiled to himself - Ethan always liked dressing the tree when they were small. He turned to the fridge to put his beer in when he saw a note stuck to the door.

_To Cal, there's beer in the fridge, a turkey dinner in the freezer ( amongst other things) and Die Hard is by the dvd player. Enjoy! Don't forget that you're always welcome up here. Merry Christmas Ethan._

Cal felt an uncharacteristic lump of emotion form in his throat at his brother's thoughtfulness. On opening the fridge, he was surprised to find the whole bottom shelf full of beer. His brother knew him so well. He opened one of the bottles and took a long drink as he gazed around the meticulously tidy living area. Ethan had obviously cleaned up before he left for their aunts. He glanced at his watch, working out that his brother would still have around an hour left to travel.

Cal sighed deeply as he finished the rest of the bottle. The place was to quiet. He was so used to Ethan scuttling around the place - being busy, but tonight, for the first time that he could remember, he actually felt quite alone. The patient that he had spoken to outside the hospital had stirred up some feelings that he couldn't quite put his finger on, and now to come home to a quiet, empty place - even though he could feel Ethan everywhere - was really messing with his head. Perhaps he was going soft! He was bone tired, that much he did know, so he decided to get into the shower before he ate.

Turning on the shower, he hastily got out of his clothes, leaving them on the floor. As he stepped into the shower he stopped...turned round, picked up his clothes and put them into the laundry basket. He then entered the shower, shaking his head - he was even starting to channel Ethan now!

No more than ten minutes later, he was showered, dressed and back in the kitchen, cracking open another beer and sorting out some food. Suddenly his phone alerted him to a new text message.

_Just arrived. Journey ok - was a little stressed but I've done it - could do with a pint now haa haa. Hope you haven't worked to hard - Ethan._

The older man blew out an anxious breath that he had been holding as he read his brother's text. He knew Ethan had been anxious about driving such a long distance after the crash, but he'd done it and Cal was proud of him.

_When do I ever work to hard? Proud of you Nibbles! Thanks for the beer. Pity you're up there wanting a pint - you know full well that old bat won 't let you go out for one!_

He pressed send - actually wishing that Ethan was here with him so that they could go out and have a dring...together. What was happening to him?

BEEP! Cal glanced at his phone to see,

_Caleb..._ which caused him to chuckle as he could see Ethan rolling his eyes at his last comment.

_Do you know what Nibbles? I actually wish you were here! I think I might be missing you!_ He had sent it before he had really thought about it.

_Good grief! Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?_ he received back.

_Wise guy! Go schmooze with Aunty and Merry Christmas Bro!_ He sent back with a smile.

_Oh don't worry, I can't wait! There's still time for you to make it you know?_

Cal shook his head. He was actually starting to feel a little guilty leaving Ethan to do all the family stuff again - just like he did with their mum - but the truth was, he just wasn't the charmer that his brother was. His Aunt loved Ethan but couldn't spare the time of day for him, _Sorry Bro - Bruce is calling. See you in a few days._

He stared at the phone in trepidation, waiting for Ethan's scathing comments about family loyalty etc. _Can't keep Bruce waiting...Merry Christmas Cal._

Cal felt kind of warm inside. The two of them hadn't felt this comfortable with each other for a long time and Cal, for one, was very happy with the way their relationship was developing.

He hadn't been watching the film for more than half a hour, when he started to doze off. He suddenly felt incredibly tired, so he decided to go to bed.

After cleaning up after himself, he turned everything off and made his way into his bedroom. He sat on the bed and turned on the lamp. In the warm lamplight, he spotted something on his bedside table - it looked like a card. The red envelope certainly had Ethan's neat handwriting on the front. He opened it carefully.

_Dear Cal, I know we don't normally do this, but this year it's different. For one thing, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you did for me and are still doing for me. I feel like we are starting to be brothers again, and I hope, like me, that you're as thankful for that as I am. As much as you drive me to distraction sometimes, and believe me you do, I love having you around. I'm no good at telling people how I feel, as you know, but I do need to let you know that I love you too, big brother..._

Anything else that was written disappeared in a blur of tears that had filled the older man's eyes. He noticed that a smaller envelope had fallen out of the card. He picked it up and opened it. It was a train ticket to his Aunts. Ethan obviously really wanted him there. He sat quietly for a moment - thoughts, feelings, emotions swirling around in his head. This was the closest that Ethan would get to saying that he really wanted Cal with him - and since the crash, Cal had _wanted_ to be wherever Ethan was, just in case...

The young man wiped his face and grabbed his phone, "Hi Ethan - yeah I'm ok - oh sorry, I didn't realise the time. So...how's things? Did you get that pint? No I'm not in the pub, I'm in bed. Yes, of course I'm ok...I...I just thought I'd phone that's all! Well actually I'll see you tomorrow. It seems I have a train ticket - would be a shame to waste it, so yeah...I'll see you tomorrow." Before he could say anymore to his decidedly more cheerful sounding brother, Ethan had disconnected the call, "Love you Ethan," Cal whispered into the now silent phone.

**So a bit mushy? But what better time of year for a bit of mushiness! Hope you enjoyed it. I keep looking for more inspiration to write these two, but nothing is happening at the moment to inspire me. If you have any ideas, I would be happy to receive them (not kid fics though, as I'm no good at them).**

**If I don't write anything else soon I would like to wish everyone who reads this or who have read any of my other stories a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
